El cielo puede esperar
by Rock007
Summary: Holaa! Soy Rocksana, autora del fic "el cielo puede esperar" (2010). Informo a quienes que se han mostrado interesados en esto, que lo continuaré a partir de esta nueva cuenta. No se que pasó con los archivos que tenía guardados en mi cuenta " Bodoque007", pero ya que importa ahora se viene recargado (*O*). Así que atentos ¡Gracias! (Autor de obra animada: Akira Toriyama)...
1. Recolectando Sentimientos

**El cielo puede esperar**

Han pasado siete años desde que la presencia de Gokú no habita en la tierra. Todos tienen una vida tranquila, incluso Milk, quien ya estaba tratando de formar una nueva relación con un gran investigador, con el cual llevaba una larga amistad.

Aún vivían en la acogedora montaña Paoz; Milk, Gohan y el retrato de Gokú, el pequeño Goten. Eran momentos de paz y tranquilidad. Todo solía marchar a la perfección incluso para la familia Son, quienes estaban disfrutando un gran banquete que había preparado su madre, pero Gohan tenía una gran inquietud acerca de la amistad que tenía su madre con aquel tipo.

- ¡Esto está delicioso!- le alaba su pequeño hijo a Milk.

- jajajajá- le dice Milk- ¡gracias!

- Mamá, te puedo hacer una pregunta- expresó Gohan con un poco de temor.

-¡Emmm!... si, por qué no jajajajá- le responde a su hijo con un poco de nerviosismo, ya que estaba prediciendo el tema del cual iban a charlar.

-¿Te has olvidado de papá?- la miro fijamente a los ojos y seriamente espero la respuesta de su madre.

-…- Milk quedo helada con tal pregunta y solo desvió la mirada con una gota de sudor.-¡No!…-guardo un instante de silencio- lo que pasa es que…-fue interrumpida.

-Entonces por qué estas saliendo con ese tal "Riota"- le comento Gohan con un tono sarcástico, mientras jugaba con la cuchara en el plato de comida.

- Yo no estoy con él, solo somos amigos… sólo es eso, Gohan… no te alarmes- le dijo un poco nerviosa- además tu padre, no fue capaz de despedirse o por ultimo… ¡ay! no sé…-con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, tratando de evitar la tristeza y rabia que sentía al recordar aquel momento en que el hombre de su vida la abandonaba otra vez.

-Mamá, iré a jugar por el bosque- le dijo el pequeño Goten, mientras observaba un poco incómodo a su madre y a su hermano.- Ehrm… muchas gracias por la comida- un poco incómodo por aquella situación, se marchó corriendo.

-Será mejor que vaya a estudiar- se levanta un poco triste por haberle hecho aquella interrogante a su madre.

Ella aún permanecía sentada sin ninguna compañía, sus pensamientos e inquietudes atormentaban su mente. Todo aquello fue interrumpido cuando desde el cielo se divisaba una nave que se estacionó al lado de su humilde hogar. Lentamente, las puertas de aquel medio de transporte comenzaron a abrirse, dejándose entre ver la silueta de un hombre alto, cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, piel clara, sus ojos eran café y llevaba unas gafas. Vestía con un delantal blanco, que en su pecho estaba bordada el logo de la "corporación capsule".

-¡Hola Milk!- la saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Uh?...-un poco desconcertada, toma conciencia al ver quien la estaba saludando- ¡RIOTA! ¿Qué haces acá?- le protestó, nerviosamente, a punto de caerse del banco en el que estada sentada.

-Es obvio, vengo a visitarte y a ver a tus hijos jajajajá – le dice esbozando una sonrisa.

-Mmmm… -un poco inóomoda le sonríó- no creo que sea apropiado. Además, ya sabes, Gohan no está muy de acuerdo con nuestra amistad.

-¿Amistad?- le expresa un tanto sorprendido- yo pensaba que ya éramos novios.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?... yo soy casada- le grita, se levanta exasperadamente del banco poniéndose frente a él.

-¿Casada?- le interrogó, esbozando una sonrisa provocadora, se acercó un poco más al rostro de aquella mujer- ¿acaso Gokú no ha muerto? O ¿me equivoco?

-…- quedo petrificada con tal pregunta, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, mientras que sus lágrimas caían sin cesar.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Milk?- la toma de los hombros acercándola a su pecho- Discúlpame Milk, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar aquel episodio.

Justo en aquel momento se asoma Gohan, observando detenidamente, aquella escena que protagonizaban su madre y aquel investigador.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- lo mira fijamente y le arranca de los brazos a su madre, que aún no paraba de llorar- ¿Qué le ha hecho, por qué esta llorando? ¿Respóndame?-le grita exasperadamente.

-No le he hecho nada, sólo estaba recordando la muerte de tu padre- le responde un poco nervioso, recordando lo anterior.

-Eso es un tema que no le compete, será mejor que se vaya- le da la espalda para dirigirse con su madre a su casa.

-Mi intención no es hacerles daño, pero en verdad me preocupa la situación de tu madre. Además, creo que es momento de que ella pueda ser feliz o por lo menos re hacer su vida.-le dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Váyase antes de que pierda la paciencia- le dijo elevando el tono de voz, mirándolo por sobre los hombros y dirigiéndose a la casa.

Han pasado dos días y Gohan estaba en casa de Bulma esperando que ella le llevase su nuevo atuendo del "gran sayaman". Al estar en compañía de Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks, Gohan dispuso a ponerse su nueva vestimenta; cuando de repente se oyó la voz de su padre que provenía del más allá.

-¡En serio!... jajajajá que bien papá nos veremos de nuevo jajajajaja- esbozaba una gran sonrisa de felicidad, ya que goku vendría del otro mundo no tan solo al torneo sino que a verlos- ¡te aseguro que estaremos allí papá!

-Jajajajá, entonces ¡nos veremos mañana!- dijo Gokú con gran satisfacción.

-Muchas gracias Bulma- se despidió Gohan- ¡Adiós nos veremos mañana!-partió volando hacia su hogar.

-¡ese kakarotto se enfrentara conmigo y lo dejare peor que sanguijuela jajajajaja!-reía desafiante vegeta, con ambas manos en la cintura mientras que era observado por bulma y trunks

-Y ustedes que miran- les dijo vegeta a su esposa y a su hijo que lo miraban desconcertados- ja!- desvía sus mirada indiferentemente, ya que su rostro estaba rojo producto de la vergüenza

Mientras volaba por los cielos, en un hermoso atardecer, Gohan comenzaba a reflexionar acerca de la visita de su padre a la tierra. De pronto se le vino la imagen de Riota, lo que interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Ahora ese tipo dejara de molestar a mi madre, ya que papá estará acá y le dará un kameha y lo mandara a volar jajajajá –reía burlescamente descendiendo a su casa.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Goten! Adivinen…- les dijo Gohan reflejando una sonrisa: sentándose en el sillón, mientras que su madre lavaba las bajillas y Goten jugaba con unos coches.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Milk a Gohan mientras secaba uno de los platos.

-Papá vendrá a visitarnos; Goten vas a poder conocer a nuestro padre, no te alegra esa noticia.

Milk al escuchar aquella noticia deja caer aquel plato y queda en shock por unos momentos. Su estomago se comprimió al estado de que su respiración se hizo más acelerada.

-¿Sucede algo malo, mamá acaso no estás feliz?-le dice preocupado Gohan al observar la conducta de su madre.

-No, no sucede nada malo, y a qué se supone que vendrá, supongo que es por el torneo o me ¿equivoco?

-Si… pero hay que estar feliz, porque Goten va a conocerlo. Además, no sé por cuántos días vendrá, así que hay que aprovechar.

-Goten ha estado siete años sin verlo, así que no es necesario que lo conozca si sólo va estar por unas horas, eso creo…- le dijo a Gohan un poco indiferente con aquella noticia.

-Pero… mamá yo quiero conocerlo- le dijo Goten acercándose a su madre jalándole su vestido amarillo.

-No Goten tú no iras, nosotros, permaneceremos aquí.-le regaña.

-Mamá… Goten está en todo su derecho de conocer a papá- le dice gohan impresionado por la respuesta que dio.

-Entonces vayan ustedes- le responde

-Pero mamá…- le expresa Goten con lágrimas en sus ojos, haciendo pucheros- yo quiero ir con usted…

-Está bien iremos todos, pero me iré lo antes posible, si quieres después te quedas con tu hermano o con Trunks- le dice Milk a Goten esbozando una sonrisa y acariciando sus cabellos rebeldes.

A la mañana siguiente, todos ansiosos se reunían a la tan esperada venida de Gokú. Milk por su parte, estaba en apartada acomodándole la ropa a Goten, quien iba a participar en el torneo al igual que Trunks. De pronto, súbitamente, llega Gokú con una sonrisa ancha.

-Hola a todos- dijo- jajajajaja ¿Cómo están?, vaya han cambiado bastante.

-¡Gokú!- al unísono todos reaccionaron.

-¡Papá!-se acerco alegremente Gohan abrazando a su padre.

-Gohan estas inmenso jajajajá- le expreso alegremente- y ¿Milk?

-Está allá- señalando un rincón del lugar- está con Goten, mi hermano menor.

-¿QUÉ?-impresionado- tengo otro hijo- con su mano en la cabeza- vaya jajajajá

-Supongo que estás recordando "aquel momento"- le dijo Roshi en un tono picaresco, dándole golpecitos con su codo-jejejeje.

-Jajajajaja-solo rió un poco sonrojado, y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba Milk-¡hola Milk!- le dijo un poco sonrojado y con su mano en la cabeza.

-…-frunció el seño- Hola Gokú- le respondió indiferente.

-Sucede algo malo- le dijo un poco temeroso-_vaya, algo anda mal, en estos momentos Milk estaría colgada en mi cuello o dándome la bienvenida con un beso, aunque tengo unas ganas de tomar la iniciativa jejejeje._-pensó Gokú observando la actitud de su mujer.

-No, todo está a la perfección- dijo sarcásticamente- ¡Goten! Te presento a tu padre, que supongo va a permanecer todo un día contigo, por lo menos, ya que como estuvo ausente siete años… bueno eso espero, no se… qué opinas tú al respecto- mirando fríamente a Gokú.

Gokú toma en brazos al pequeño y miró fijamente a Milk- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Estás bien?

-¡Si!, te digo que está todo bien. Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, un gusto de haberte visto de nuevo, será hasta la próxima en que nos encontremos en el otro mundo- le da la espalda a su esposo y comienza a caminar, mordiendo su labio inferior, conteniendo sus lagrimas, empieza a acelerar su paso.

Todos quedaron pasmados por aquella situación, ya que esperaban un rencuentro romántico protagonizado por esta pareja. Gokú baja a Goten de sus brazos y corre hasta alcanzar a Milk.

-¡Espera!- la jala del brazo quedándose frente a ella, la mira fijamente y le dice- esto aún no ha terminado.

-¡Para mí esto termino hace siete años!- le grita con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y titubeando a la vez- ¿a qué viniste?, no me digas que es por Goten, porque ni siquiera tenias la idea de que él existía.

-Milk…-fue lo único que dijo, ya que estaba sorprendido por lo que su mujer había dicho- perdóname- mirando hacia el piso- vamos a hablar a otro lado.

-¡No!- le grita zafándose de las manos de su esposo- por favor no me hagas sufrir- estalló en llanto- por qué me haces daño, ¿por qué?- golpeándole su pecho sin dejar de llorar- ¡yo solo quería una familia feliz!

-Gokú la contiene en sus brazos acercándole a su pecho, colocando su barbilla en su cabeza- Milk… perdóname, pero no llores que me rompes el corazón-mordiendo su labio inferior-nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte mal.

-Suéltame, es mejor que vayas al torneo…- secando sus lágrimas.

-¡No iré!-dijo a secas- tienes toda la razón, no he sido el mejor padre ni menos el mejor esposo.

-¿QUÉ?- impresionada- ¿vas a desperdiciar tus entrenamientos? ¿Cuántos días te dieron para estar acá en la tierra?

-Mmmm… no se-colocándo su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Espero que sean hartos- le dijo Milk un poco aliviada- bueno me tengo que ir... ¡suerte!

-¡Nos vemos pronto!- ruborizado Gokú le intentó decir-te…a…

-¡Adiós!- se fue del lugar rumbo a la montaña Paoz

Gokú solo la observaba, mientras ella se alejaba. _Milk… me encantaría hacerte la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Debo reconocer que estas hermosa y me hubiese gustado besar aquellos labios, haberte tenido en mis brazos para oler detalladamente tu aroma…pero por qué reaccionas así, ¿aun no me explico? -_pensaba esbozando una sonrisa.

Justo en aquel momento fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por baba.

-¡ah!, hola ¿Qué sucede?- le dijo Gokú a aquella bruja.

-No te irás de acá sin resolver tu asunto con Milk- le dijo seriamente.

-Pero… Milk me dijo que todo andaba bien- le respondió confundido- solo está un poco molesta.

-¡Gokú!- le grito- hay un hombre que está detrás de este problema.

-Mmmm… ¿Gohan?, ¿Goten?, ¿quién? – con una de sus manos en la cabeza, confundido por aquella explicación.

Uranai baba se cae de su bola de cristal (caídas de anime XD) mientras se sobaba la cabeza le dijo- como puedes ser tan estúpido… verás… hay un hombre que está enamorado de Milk…

-… ¿QUÉ?- quedo boquiabierto con la noticia- y ¿quién es?- con un tono celoso-¿lo conozco?-cruzando los brazos espero impaciente la respuesta- ¡vamos! Dime quién es.

-No lo conoces, pero si no solucionas esta situación lo más probable es que tu mujer elija a aquel tipo que es, prácticamente, el hombre que ella anhelo.

Gokú quedo helado con tal detalle; que en su mente apareció la imagen de un tipo junto con su esposa- ¡NO!-sacudió su cabeza-¿y qué tengo que hacer?

-Mmmm…-puso su dedo en la barbilla, cerro sus ojos por instante y le dijo- yo solo vine a avisarte que tenias que solucionar TÚ el problema no yo, así que ¡harta suerte!-partió rumbo hacia el cielo hasta perderse de vista.

-¿…?-permaneció en silencio por unos minutos- y ¿ahora?- quedo más confundido. Rascando su cabeza- tendré que hablar con milk, pero por lo que se ve voy a tener que dormir donde el maestro roshi._Ese tipo va a tener que quedarse con las ganas de tener a milk jajaja_


	2. Ha comenzado una nueva batalla

-_Ese tipo va a tener que quedarse con las ganas de tener a milk jajajajaja_ –pensó-_pues ni crea que se va a quedar con mi mujer jejejeje._

Mientras peleaban los infantes, Gokú miraba al pequeño Goten, desde una galería, quien esperaba con ansias su turno en compañía de su amigo Trunks. Al lado de Gokú estaba Gohan que sólo se dedicaba a observarlo.

-¿Papá?-pregunto Gohan rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

-¿Si?- lo miro-¿qué te pasa?

-A mi nada, solo te quería preguntar ¿Qué paso con mamá?- lo miro fijamente un tanto preocupado.

-Suspiro- mmmm… creo que Milk está molesta, pero aún no sé por qué-un poco confundido frunció el ceño- No sé si será porque no estuve a su lado cuando nació Goten, o será porque he sido muy descuidado… realmente no lo sé- se acordó de las palabras de Uranai baba y procedió a preguntarle- hijo -un poco serio- ¿en el tiempo que yo estuve ausente, tu madre ha tenido… alguna amistad en especial?-no quiso profundizar en el tema, sólo espero impaciente la respuesta de su hijo-¡respóndeme!-elevando el tono de voz, con sus brazos cruzados y su pierna que no cesaba de moverse.

-¿uh?-sorprendido por la actitud de su padre- bueno… mi mamá tiene una "amistad"-con un tono sarcástico- hace cinco, aproximadamente, no lo sé muy bien, pero…

-¿cómo es eso de "amistad"?-le dijo un poco confundido y a la vez molesto-trata de ser lo más específico-le expreso con un tono muy serio- ¿Quién es?

-Bueno el es un gran…- fue interrumpido por su padre

-¡Dime quién es, no quiero saber a qué se dedica ni nada por estilo, sólo quiero saber su nombre!- le grito exasperadamente, que todo el público que estaba alrededor de ambos lo miraron un poco desconcertados e incómodos por aquella situación.

-Se llama Riota y…

-¡Gracias!-se levanta súbitamente pone sus dedos en su frente y desaparece sin dejar rastro.

-¿uh? –guardo unos minutos de silencio y de un salto reacciono- ¡ups!-_ahora temo por lo que va a hacer mi padre, pero ¿cómo se habrá enterado?..._-pensaba un poco preocupado y temeroso por lo que le había comentado a su padre.

Gokú apareció en una gran habitación, la cual estaba rodeada de máquinas y artefactos por todos lados. Esta habitación no estaba vacía, sino que en ella había un centenar de sujetos trabajando. Esta situación fue más confusa para él, ya que todos los sujetos que estaban allí vestían, prácticamente iguales. Todos de delantales blancos, en silencio y rodeados de papeles y planos.

-¿Qué es esto?-se dijo así mismo- ¡hola!-tratando de llamar la atención de aquellos tipos- ¡oiga señor!- tocándole hombro a uno de los sujetos- me puede decir ¿dónde estoy?-El caballero lo mira extrañado, pero cede a responderle- usted está en la "Corporación Capsule".

-¡Ahh!, que bien entonces iré a ver a Bulma, pero… -reflexiono un poco- _el tipo que está enamorado de Milk debe estar por acá_.

-¿sucede algo malo?- le pregunta extrañado aquel investigador-oiga señor- comenzando a mover sus manos para llamar la atención de Gokú.

-¿um? –lo mira un poco extrañado- jajajajaja no… no sucede nada- cambiando su mirada. Seriamente le pregunto- disculpe, vengo a buscar a un tal "Riota", según tengo entendido el está aquí.

-¡Ahh!, si el señor Riota trabaja aquí, pero acaba de salir a dar una cátedra en biología a una universidad que está por esto alrededores, tengo entendido.

-Entonces lo espero- se sentó en uno de las sillas, cruzo los brazos e impacientemente le dijo- ¿se irá a demorar mucho?

-Mmmm… eso creo- le dijo.

-Entonces iré a ver a MI mujer…- le dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en su pecho- si llega, dile que vino a visitarlo el esposo de Milk… ¿OK?- en un tono celoso, levantando su ceja izquierda.

-Emmm… bueno- lo miro extrañado- _vaya, ese señor es muy extraño-_pensó_._

-Chao…- puso sus dedos en su frente y partió rumbo a la montaña Paoz.

-¿Um?-con los ojos desorbitados vio desaparecer a aquel hombre de cabellos rebeldes- ¡wooo!... la ciencia ha avanzado bastante- trataba de encontrar alguna explicación acerca de la desaparición de aquel hombre, con sus manos cruzadas y observando el lugar donde Gokú estaba.

Al llegar a la montaña Paoz, Gokú comenzó a observar cada detalle de aquel lugar; hierbas que habían florecidos, nuevos arbustos, tantos detalles que para él eran perceptibles. Al acercarse a la puerta se le cruzaron un sin fin de pensamientos, pero trato de ignorarlos. Giro pausadamente la perilla de la puerta, asomo su cabeza y encontró que el ambiente estaba pacifico en comparación a lo que el pensaba. Se armo de ánimo e ingreso a su hogar.

-¿Milk, dónde estás?- preguntó al encontrar el comedor vacío- valla… según tenía entendido ella permanecería aquí, pero…- cerro sus ojos y de un sobresalto dijo- el ki de Milk no está aquí.- poso nuevamente sus dedos y frunciendo el seño se dijo a si mismo- no creo que este con…- hasta que súbitamente desapareció de aquel lugar.

Apareció en un lugar que estaba colapsado de muchos estudiantes. Todos ellos con delantales blancos, la mayoría con lentes, muy educados; era tanto el parecido entre ellos que incluso sus temas y diálogos eran iguales. Al estar allí parado todos fijaron su vista en él.

-Jejejeje… ¡hola!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir- ¿han visto a mi esposa?- un poco sonrojado.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, pero luego no le dieron importancia, ya que suponían que era uno de los tantos sujetos a prueba de algún invento o de alguna droga.

-Acaso están sordos- los miro extrañado- bueno, tendré que buscarla por mi cuenta- se dijo así mismo resignado.

-Señor- una jovencita se le acerco tocándole el hombro- tiene que tomar asiento ya que comenzará la cátedra.- ella estaba sonrojada, ya que lo encontraba bastante atractivo.

-Emmm… yo solo estoy buscando a mi esposa- le dijo- ¿acaso tú la conoces?

-… no, señor- le dijo un poco decepcionada por la respuesta que le dio Gokú.

-¿me puedes ayudar a buscarla?- le dijo- por favor, si quieres después le digo a mi hijo Gohan que te invite a una cita, pero ayúdame- le dijo en un tono desesperado y suplicante.

-Jejejeje… bueno- lo miro más que extrañada, ya que ni siquiera tenía idea de la existencia de un tipo de nombre Gohan- _que lastima, mas encima tiene un hijo y ahora tengo que ayudarlo a buscar a su esposa_- reflexionaba más que decepcionada.

-Pero antes de buscarla tendremos que sentarnos a escuchar el discurso de nuestro profesor, o si no nos pueden expulsar y así menos la vamos a encontrar-le dijo aquella jovencita.

-Bueno…- dijo en un tono decepcionado.

Ambos prosiguieron a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban en frente de una tarima en donde se suponía que sería la charla. Gokú solo observaba aquel ambiente- _ya sé que estas aquí, aún no lo entiendo porque me estás haciendo esto, pero creo que es necesario que lo resolvamos, se que he sido torpe, pero no creo que sea tanto para que me abandones o me remplaces por un científico. Comprendo que tu sueño siempre ha sido tener un esposo ideal, solo déjame intentarlo.-_ reflexionaba sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados, una de sus piernas no cesaba de moverse, estaba un poco frustrado por la situación que estaba pasando, solo esperaba un momento para encontrarse con ella y aclarar esta quejumbrosa situación.

De pronto, se asoma un sujeto bajo, barbudo y con unos kilitos de más. Se acerca a un micrófono y se dirige a hablarle a la multitud.

-Bueno… daremos inicio a la presente exposición, cuyo tema en particular esta directamente relacionada con la problemática ambiental y la intervención humana ligada a ella.

Gokú observo detenidamente a este sujeto y le pregunto a la chica que lo acompañaba.- ¿este tipo es Riota?- miro extrañado a aquel sujeto.

-Jajajajaja- estalla en risa y luego le responde- no… jajajajá el señor Riota es más atractivo.

-Ah- solo dijo eso y su semblante cambio radicalmente- ¿con qué es más atractivo?- le dijo con un tono celoso- haber explícame como es ese tipo.

-Bueno, él es…- estaba un poco sonrojada, ya que la mayoría de las chicas de la universidad encontraban a aquel investigador, un tipo súper guapo.- pero si ya va a salir- le dijo sorprendida al escuchar al tipo que hablaba anteriormente.

Gokú, solo se acomodó en su asiento y espero a que el tal famoso Riota apareciese. Su vista estaba directa en el escenario, esperando con ansias conocer al hombre que estaba tratando de separarlo de su mujer. De pronto se asoma un tipo alto, cuyos ojos hacían que la mayoría de las jovencitas allí presentes se derritiesen por el particular color. Ahora estaba con una cola pequeña, y vestido con su habitual delatan blanco, ya que como era una presentación, tenia que ir lo más formal posible.

-Él es- le dijo silenciosamente aquella chica- por cierto, mi nombre es Ayumi y el suyo.

-… - solo lo observaba seriamente-. _Con que este es el famoso hombre que esta interrumpiendo mi relación con Milk_.-pensaba- _estúpido, ni creas que con esa famosa amistad de cinco años vas a lograr algo serio con ella._

-Bueno… para los que aún no me conocen, mi nombre es Riota Matsura, soy profesor de la presente universidad; impartiendo clases de bioinformática y además soy un biotecnólogo empedernido… jajajajá- reía al igual que la gran multitud que estaba presente, menos Gokú que solo lo miraba fríamente sin apartar su foco de atención en él.

_-Que se cree, seguro la está tratando de conquistar por sus teorías baratas, pero lo siento_- pensaba sarcásticamente- _tus teorías están solo en unas cuantas hojas. Será mejor que vaya a buscarla._ Se levanta de su silla y comienza a mirar para todos los lados, lográndola divisar entre la multitud. Ella estaba conversando con un grupo de jóvenes. Hasta que de pronto ve a Gokú que se está dirigiendo a ella. Gokú la toma del brazo acercándola a él y le dice al oído.

-¿Con qué no ibas a estar en la montaña Paoz?- la mira fijamente.

-¿Y tú qué no deberías estar en el torneo?- le dice disimulando para no llamar la atención entre los estudiantes.

-Ese no es un problema que nos compete ahora.- le responde seriamente.

-Pues, entonces suéltame, ya que a mi no me interesa lo que haces en este momento.

-¿tú crees que vine aquí para ser un gran investigador?- le interroga sarcásticamente.

-No me interesa.- le dice a secas, tratando de zafarse de Gokú que aún la sujetaba con su mano.

-Pues créeme que a mí me interesa saber por qué tú estás aquí, si ni siquiera Bulma está presente- apretó aún más su mano evitando que Milk se escapará.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- lo mira fijamente

-Pues créeme que sí, ya que yo soy tu esposo.- la mira esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

-Suéltame- lo mira desafiante. Se acerca al oído de él y le susurra- "ahora venimos a jugar a los roles", después de siete años, no me vengas con palabrerías. Así que suéltame, antes que grite.

-Si quieres que te suelte, explícame que haces en este lugar- la mira fríamente. Ya no aguantaba más solo exigía una explicación de parte de ella.

-Jajajajaja- ríe irónicamente- ¿ahora te interesa lo que yo haga?- lo mira levantando una ceja.

-¡Explícame antes de que pierda la paciencia!- susurrándole la jala, quedando ella entre los bien formados pectorales de su marido.

Ellos estaban en un rincón hablando, mientras que Riota aún seguía con su charla vocacional. Este se percato de que Milk estaba con un hombre de cabellos alborotados, quien además la tenía agarrada de uno de sus brazos. Interrumpió su charla y miro fijamente la escena. – _¿quién será ese sujeto?, y por qué estarán tan cerca hablando_- pensaba, mientras todos los alumnos lo miraban confundido. Fue allí donde planeo una estrategia para interrumpir la situación que protagonizaban Gokú y Milk.

-bueno, esto no hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de mi musa inspiradora- retorno su charla, acerca de un gran invento por el cual él estaba planteando.

-¿y, quién es?- se levanta una de las alumnas, un poco sonrojada, que estaba presenciando atentamente el diálogo que impartía este investigador.

-¡Milk!- apuntando al sector donde estaba en compañía de Gokú.- si, es a ella- esbozando una sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos dirigieron su vista hacia ella. Gokú y Milk se percatan de que estaban siendo observados por la gran multitud, así que decidieron interrumpir su discusión. Uno de los alumnos se levanta y le dice a Milk.

-¡oiga, señorita Milk!, por qué no se dirige al escenario para verla mejor- le grita animosamente.

Milk por su parte estaba ruborizada, ya que todos tenían su vista posada en ella. Le susurra a su marido:

-Gokú, creo que me necesitan- le dijo zafándose por completo. Lentamente, comenzó, a caminar y a subir las escaleras, hasta que fue recibida por Riota que solo la observaba con una gran sonrisa.

Gokú solo miraba expectante a lo que podía suceder, aunque no había escuchado las palabras que anteriormente Riota había expresado acerca de su mujer, no dejaba de mirarlos. Justo al llegar Milk al escenario, iota le toma una de sus manos y se dirige a hablar.

-como bien dije… presencien la belleza reencarnada en Milk- dijo Riota mirándola fijamente, quien ya estaba completamente ruborizada.

-¿Ah?- Gokú quedo más que furioso por aquel comentario. Comienza a acercarse al escenario lentamente mirando fijamente a Milk y Riata, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

_-¿Que ira a hacer?-_ se preguntaba así mismo Milk, con un poco de temor, quien ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Gokú acercándose a ellos.

Gokú se sube al escenario frunciendo el seño, le arrebata a Riota a Milk, la miró fijamente y le dice:- ¡tú vienes conmigo!- tomándola de la cintura la acerca a su cuerpo. Luego pone sus dedos en su frente y desaparecen de aquel lugar, mientras que todos impresionados no se explicaban la desaparición inesperada de aquella pareja.


	3. ¿Serán solo un par de recuerdos?

**Holaa!**  
><strong>He encontrado los documentos en word, donde hacía mis dramones de dragon ball... espero que les guste, y bueno... hice algunas modificaciones que no alterarán el producto y tema principal de la historia. <strong>

**Se que debí haber recordado la contraseña de mi antigua cuenta, ya que es un poco extraño volver a reescribir sobre algo que ya había publicado hac años atrás... Vaya, como pasa el tiempo. **

**Bueno, agradeciendole los reviews que dejaron en mi cuenta anterior y pidiendoles mis sinceras disculpas, ahora podré seguir!**

**Y como bien saben, los personajes le pertenecen a don Akira Toriyama, y la trama inspirada en la canción "El cielo puede esperar" (ataque 77) está creada por esta humilde servidora, ex bodoque007, actual Rock007!**

**Abrazos y nos leemos pronto!**

Ambos aparecieron, súbitamente, en un gran bosque, rodeados de grandes árboles, montañas y en donde al fondo se podía ver un pequeño riachuelo.

Era extraño volver a recordar aquellas fragancias que ambos solían deleitarse, aquellos roces en la cual la piel se erizaba. En efecto, todo había cambiado, ahora ya no es lo mismo que antes.

Gokú aún la sostenía firmemente a su cuerpo, ella por su parte, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y aferrada a su pecho. Así permanecieron varios segundos, sin darse cuenta del paradero en que ambos estaban.

Cuando reaccionaron, se miraron fijamente, un tanto sorprendidos.

-¡Suéltame!- le dijo Milk, ruborizada, zafándose a la vez de los brazos que la sostenían.

-Lo… siento, pero es que no me di cuenta- le dijo un poco sonrojado y levantando ambas manos, con una gota que recorría su rostro.-solo… ehmm… jajajaja-reía nervioso.

-¡Ja!- desviando la mirada- como se te ocurre realizar semejante show en la universidad- le gritaba exasperadamente sin darse cuenta del lugar en que estaban.- A caso no ibas a estar luchando con grandes peleadores ¿Por qué a eso has llegado, no?

-Ay, Milk, no exageres…- solo guardo silencio- _jajajajaja, parece nerviosa gritándome, jajajajaja su nariz está un poco arrugada jajajajá que divertida y linda se ve- _pensaba, mientras con su vista la recorría entera- _Hace tanto tiempo que no me regañaban, extrañaba esa sensación de miedo. En todo caso luce muy bien con aquel vestido morado-_pensó_._

-¡Respóndeme!-interrumpió las divagaciones del luchador- A caso no fue ese tu motivo por el cual viniste.- lo miraba extrañada- _¿qué le pasará?, ¿Por qué llegas ahora Gokú? A veces eres tan cruel… ¿eh? ¿Gokú? ¿Por qué me mira de aquella manera?, ¿Por qué reaccionó así, sabiendo que él es tan despistado?... goku, qué te sucede...-_pensaba mientras observaba como se reía un poco incómodo.

Gokú solo la observaba con sus brazos cruzados y esbozando una tierna sonrisa. Él estaba algo confundido, ya que no sabía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera- _¿Me estaré pareciendo a Vegeta?_-pensaba- _ahh… nooo… no quiero ser tan gruñón, pero…- _No podía creerlo, se sentía incómodo en esta situación, pero a la vez, comenzaba a sentir las mismas sensaciones que alguna vez le provoco Milk.

Estaba un poco ansioso, hasta que de pronto comenzó a observar lo bien que se veía su mujer, a pesar de los años que había pasado encima. Perdido en el bello atuendo que Milk lucia, comenzó a recorrer con su vista aquella silueta que aún era la de una jovencita, lo que provocaba gran distracción en él.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunta confundida- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- le dice frunciendo el seño y a la vez sonrojada.

-Mmmm… a mi no me sucede nada- la miraba un poco desconcentrado en la pregunta que le había hecho, esbozando una sonrisa miro a su alrededor, mientras apoyaba su espalda en un árbol.- ¿a ti si?- le dijo un tanto desafiante, levantando una ceja, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su sonrojes en sus mejillas

-¡Oye, Gokú!- le dijo confundida y exaltada- ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- mirando para todos los lados, haciendo evidenciar el gran nerviosismo que la invadía.

-… mmmm… no se- estallando en risa, con una de sus manos en la cabeza- jajajajaja, ni yo se donde estamos.

-¡Gokú, cómo puedes ser tan despistado!- le grita poniendo su rostro al frente de él con sus manos en forma de jarra.- si no sabias para donde íbamos, por qué me trajiste hasta acá.

-Solo quise evitar que te pasará algo malo. No todos tienen buenas intenciones- le hablaba seriamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué? -quedo un poco desconcentrada por la respuesta que le daba su esposo- él solo…- fue interrumpida por Gokú, quien la acerca a su cuerpo. Tomándola por la cintura, se dirige a su oído.

-Yo solo quise evitarlo…- comenzó lentamente a aspirar su aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos y entre suspiros le dijo-Milk…solo te pido…- lentamente se acerco a su rostro mirándola fijamente se acerco a los labios de la pelinegra.- solo te pido…

No podía creerlo, aquella conducta de Gokú, siempre había sido añorada por aquella mujer. Sin embargo, el cruel tiempo lo había cambiado todo. Ante tal acto, Milk se aleja y lo mira fijamente evitando cualquier contacto físico. En un movimiento brusco, retrocede sus pasos, hasta que decide romper el silencio.

-¡Tú no tienes que pedirme nada!- desvía la mirada, ruborizada- Gokú, es mejor que me lleves a mi casa.

-Pero no es para que te enojes tanto, Milk, además yo soy tu esposo y…

-Y lo dejaste de ser hace aproximadamente siete años- le dijo seriamente- Si quieres te lo hago recordar, ¿no?- le dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-No es necesario que cada vez que tengamos un problema saques el tema de mi muerte, de las batallas, de lo irresponsable. Ay, Milk… no seas tan exagerada.- reía nervioso.

- Entonces que quieres que haga, que me ponga a saltar de felicidad porque estas acá sólo por el torneo, o quieres que me ponga a reír, porque tuviste que esperar siete años para conocer a tu segundo hijo, ¡Entonces, dime tú qué cosas tengo que hacer para poder tener una vida "normal"!- le grito, tratando de expulsar toda su ira contenido durante esos años sin su presencia- Por esa razón, creo que es mejor que me lleves para mi casa.- desvió la mirada.

- De acuerdo… - la observaba un poco decepcionado. Nunca imaginó que algún diría esas palabras tan crueles.- Tienes razón. Solo sostente.-ofreciéndole su mano.

Al alejarse de aquel árbol, en donde el cual Gokú lo tenía como respaldo, Milk se detiene a observar una peculiar marca que éste tenía. Al darse cuenta de aquello, se acercó aún más a este árbol. No podía creerlo, el destino nuevamente la sorprendía de manera tan dolorosa,

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Gokú, sin percatarse que en las mejillas de la mujer recorrían dolorosas lágrimas.

Al voltearse Milk, lo miro fijamente, sin miedo a perderlo todo. Sonrió levemente, y comenzó a avanzar, quedando al frente de aquel árbol. No podía creerlo, ahora ya sabía cuál era el famoso lugar en donde estaban. En aquel momento, guardó un súbito silencio y sólo se dedicó a mirar un singular tallado.

-Este… es…-desbordando incontenibles lágrimas.- Nunca pensé que…- repetía, mientras que comenzaba a recorrer con su dedo índice cada detalle de un pequeño puño.

-Nunca imaginé que aún existía…-lo observo sorprendido Gokú.-Han pasado muchos años- recordó con un poco de nostalgia y a la vez alegría el bello momento que vivió con su pareja.

-Nuestra primera cita…- bajo la vista Milk.- quien iba a pensar que ahora todo se está derrumbando- secó sus lágrimas y suspiró derrotada producto de los miles de acontecimientos que fueron desgastando su relación.- Lo siento Gokú, pero no quiero que las dulces mentiras sigan engañándome.


End file.
